


have my heart, my love

by samugiiri



Series: atsumu, my love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pet Names, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sakuatsu brainrot, sakusa is soft for atsumu, they are both so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: “Mm, Omi?” The setter’s voice is muffled by the spiker’s shirt as the former buries his head into the latter’s chest. Kiyoomi gives a soft hum in reply and Atsumu continues speaking.“This song reminds me of us.”“How so?”“Listen ta the lyrics, Omi!”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: atsumu, my love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963486
Comments: 21
Kudos: 301





	have my heart, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omismiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omismiya/gifts).



> for nat, my other sakuatsu enthusiast. i love you mwah <3

Kiyoomi and Atsumu are currently cuddling on the sofa, taking a break from cleaning their shared apartment. The song “Love Me Anyways” by Chappell Roan was playing softly in the background. Kiyoomi takes a short glance at the clock to check the time that reads 3:35pm. He pulls his glance back at the body snuggled against him and buries his face in blonde hair.

“Mm, Omi?” The setter’s voice is muffled by the spiker’s shirt as the former buries his head into the latter’s chest. Kiyoomi gives a soft hum in reply and Atsumu continues speaking. 

“This song reminds me of us.”

“How so?”

“Listen ta the lyrics, Omi!” 

Kiyoomi gives out another hum as he lets the other play back the song and lay back down. They continue cuddling as they listen to the song.

\--

_ I love you because you have those Polaroids of me inside your nightstand  _

_ And I love you because you're understanding when I’m too shy to show my skin _

  
  
  


When they first moved into their apartment, Atsumu had asked if he could claim a wall in their shared bedroom so he could place photos on it. At first Kiyoomi didn’t like the idea, but in the end he was happy he indulged in his boyfriend’s request. Everyday, he gets to see photos of him and Atsumu; memories captured in one snap of a photo. 

_ “I told ya t’was a good idea! Ya like it! I can tell by tha smile yer showing.” _

_ “Yes, love, I do.” Kiyoomi looks at his lover and pretends not to notice Atsumu’s cheeks go red to spare the setter’s pride. _

Every year, the photo collection only grows. New memories are made and Kiyoomi smiles at the thought. One photo captures their first date, another photo captures their first road trip together, another photo captures their first kiss (Atsumu won’t tell him how he got that photo), and their are many more.

At this thought, Kiyoomi slides his hand from the other’s back and into Atsumu’s hand. He laces their fingers together and feels the faux blonde smile against his chest. He can’t help but give a small, soft smile as well.

  
  
  


_ Sometimes I forget, wasn't always this way  _

_ It's hard to admit, I was the one to blame _

  
  
  


The spiker and setter have known each other since high school. They weren't always a happy couple, of course they had to go through relationship development along the way.

Kiyoomi first met Atsumu in their first year, when they both got invited to the Japan Youth National Camp. The curly haired man knew that the latter was an exceptional setter. He still is until now. However, his personality was complete shit (it’s better now). 

He would describe Atsumu as Narcissus reincarnated. He was like a constant headache that wouldn’t go away. But, something he didn’t expect was that the faux blonde would be one of the only people who respected his boundaries straight away without any questions whatsoever. 

Slowly, throughout the week, he let Atsumu step into his life. He kept a certain distance still though. He hated the thought of having his guard down, left bare and vulnerable. So, he kept up a stoic front to hide his fears.

_ “Omi, why ya gotta be so prickly all the time?!” Atsumu pouts.  _

_ “Stop pouting, idiot. You look stupid.” A blatant lie and Kiyoomi knows it, maybe if Komori listened close enough, he could hear the spiker’s voice waver a bit. _

_ “Hmph, such a bully, Omi.” _

In the present, Kiyoomi brings up their intertwined hands and kisses each of Atsumu’s knuckles. The setter’s head is still buried into the other’s chest as he lets out a soft chuckle. 

  
  
  


_ When I met you at summer camp _

_ I would never give you the chance  _

_ You still la-love me anyway  _

_ You still la-love me anyway  _

_ Autumn came and December went  _

_ Turned you down at your high school dance _

  
  


Kiyoomi remembers when his feelings first sparked for Atsumu. They met again in their second year in the same volleyball camp they first met in. This time, the setter had blonde hair that the spiker could associate with egg yolk; he chuckled at the thought.

He walked into the gym with Komori, hoping for things to go smoothly without any annoyances. Of course, the fates said no (he silently thanks the universe when thinking about it now). 

_ “Omi-kun! Motoya-kun!” _ Kiyoomi grimaces but deep down he found that nickname somewhat endearing. He shivers at the thought. “Atsumu-kun!” Motoya runs over to give the blonde a hug. The spiker tries to walk away but Motoya pulls him by the sleeve of his shirt

_ “How are y’all doin’?” The setter asks. _

_ “Doing just fine without you.” Kiyoomi replies harshly. _

_ “The hell, Omi?!” Atsumu squawks. _

_ Komori just laughs at them. _

  
  
  


After the training camp, Komori gave Atsumu his number which Kiyoomi hated at the time but is silently thankful now. For months, the setter would ask in their group chat for them to meet up and hangout but the spiker would always decline.

The libero would always try to convince his cousin but the answer was always “No. Now leave me alone.”

It took 4 months of annoying him for Kiyoomi to say yes. During their break in December, Atsumu took a train to Tokyo. The setter would be staying in Komori’s house. Apparently, they were closer than he thought. (He didn’t like that fact but wasn’t going to admit it.)

They went to different places in Tokyo together and even squeezed in time to play volleyball. Kiyoomi didn’t know it could be this fun, but he’s happy he got to experience it.

Throughout Atsumu’s visit, the spiker couldn’t help but stare and admire the blonde. He suddenly became aware of everything related to Atsumu.

The way his eyes gleam when he’s excited, how he fidgets with his hand when he was nervous, how soft his hair looked, how bright his smile could be that he could blind the ones around him.

However, his favorite was his laugh. It was loud, sure, but he can’t help but find it endearing. 

_ “Omi! Look at this!” Atsumu called him from the display of desserts. _

_ “I’m looking, dumbass.” He walked over. When he looked at Atsumu, he couldn’t help but smile. He looked so happy and adorable. _

_ “I know I’m good lookin but it’s rude ta stare, ya know? Atsumu grinned from ear to ear. _

_ “Shut up.” Kiyoomi looked away, hiding his blush. Why did Komori have to leave them alone? _

Once Atsumu had to leave, they dropped him off at the train station. They said there goodbyes and all. Komori walked to get a snack, so that left the spiker and setter alone.

_ “Hey Omi, did ya at least have fun?” The blonde asked. _

_ “Yeah, I did.” Kiyoomi smiled. _

_ “Can I say one more thing?” Still looking into Atsumu’s eyes, he nodded. _

_ “I like ya, Omi.” A blush was showing on both of their cheeks. _

_ “I like you too.” _

Kiyoomi looks at his boyfriend now and smiles. Atsumu is snuggling even closer to him and he can’t stop smiling. The soft breathing tells him that the other is sleeping now.

  
  
  


_ I love you because when I say "I don’t wanna talk" you always call me  _

_ And I love you because you lead me back to bed when I wander in my sleep _

  
  
  
  


Sometimes, Kiyoomi has bad days when his mysophobia and anxiety is really bad. In those times, Atsumu gives him the space he needs and helps in whatever way he can. He doesn’t push boundaries and doesn’t get mad when the spiker snaps at him.

At the end of the day, after countless hours of scrubbing and cleaning, he’s exhausted. He lies down on the couch and sighs. He covers his eyes and stays there. He hears footsteps but can’t bother moving.

_ “Babe, take a shower and go ta bed. I’ll clean the dishes from dinner, okay?” Atsumu says with the softest voice. _

_ Kiyoomi can’t help but let out a sob. He hates being like this, he wants to be better. For him, and for Atsumu. He stands up and hugs his boyfriend. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. _

_ “Don’t ya apologize now! I know ya can’t control it. I’ll always be here for ya.” Kiyoomi pulls away and sees the blonde smile. He smiles back. The spiker goes to take a shower, afterwards, he goes to bed and flops down on it. _

30 minutes later, he hears footsteps coming. He looks to the door and is met with the figure of his beautiful boyfriend. Said boyfriend, fresh from a shower, walks to the bed and flops down beside Kiyoomi. He looks at him as if asking if it’s okay to touch him, Kiyoomi nods and lets himself be embraced by Atsumu.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms.

  
  
  


_ And after all this time, you were right  _

_ Can we take more Polaroids for you to hide? _

  
  
  


Kiyoomi carefully gets out of the couch and leaves his sleeping boyfriend on the couch. He kisses the setter’s forehead and lifts his hand to Atsumu’s cheek. His heart beats out of his chest when he watches Atsumu lean in and nuzzle his hand.

He walks back to their bedroom and looks at the wall of photos.

Each photo holds a special memory and moment for the couple. He really is grateful for his boyfriend’s idea. After reminiscing on each memory caught in a photo for several minutes, he feels arms wrap around his waist and a weight lean against his back.

“Atsu, love? Did I wake you?”

“Nah, I woke up and ya were gone. I missed ya.”

“Dummy, we’ve been cuddling the entire day.” Kiyoomi chuckled. He only felt the weight on his back press harder.

“Doesn’t matter, Omi!” The spiker could practically see the pout currently on the setter’s face. He turned around so he could face the blonde. Atsumu looks up to meet his gaze and tilts his head. “Something on yer mind, Omi-omi?” He asks and Kiyoomi smiles for the hundredth time that day.

“Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Yeah? What’s tha’?”

He gives him a soft kiss on the lips then leans their foreheads together. He says it in a whisper and enjoys the sight of his boyfriend going completely red.

“You’ll always have my heart, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hope you enjoyed this super fluff fic. i made myself die over how cute they are. i love sakuatsu so much. 
> 
> the next fic i publish will probably be the long awaited iwaoi fic. it's like 70% done so i'm almost done. i can't wait to finally finish it.
> 
> thanks jo for beta reading this!
> 
> anyways, follow me on instagram [@osaamiya](https://www.instagram.com/osaamiya/)


End file.
